Feeling Froggy?
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: This alien might be a frog, but he's an awesome friend. Rated T for some action violence. Lots of tickles and fluff guaranteed!


**In this story, Rachel meets Bullfrag. Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Feeling Froggy?**

Rachel stopped for a moment to catch her breath as she looked over her shoulder to see if her pursuers were after her. The Knights had found her when her class had gone on a trip to the museum. When the Knights had begun shooting to scare the others off, Rachel had quickly run with a group of the others and then veered off, knowing that the Knights were after her again.

And she had kept running, her survival instinct giving her the added energy boost she needed to get away. Now hearing a crash not too far behind her, she again took off and then found herself at a cliff where a large waterfall was. She quickly looked around for another way when suddenly, a laser shot hit the earth at her feet, making it crumble and taking her with it.

Screaming as she fell, Rachel saw the water coming up too fast and took a deep breath, quickly assuming a cannonball position as she then landed with a loud splash and was carried away with the fast-moving current. She struggled to swim, but the current was too strong and she soon came to another large waterfall and the current was not as strong, making it a little easier to swim in and get to the shore. Swimming to behind the waterfall so that the Knights couldn't find her, she coughed as she finally hit solid ground beneath her feet and crawled to land, trying to get the water out of her mouth and lungs as she lay on her side.

Suddenly, she felt lean but muscular arms wrap around her waist, pressing down firmly and quickly. That made the water spurt out of her mouth as her lungs finally got clear and she coughed harder. Something that felt like a hand rubbed her back and that helped her to stop coughing, but she was too weak to turn and see who her rescuer was as she closed her eyes and lay her head on the cold rocks, falling fast asleep.

Rachel woke up when she felt something stroking her head and smelled something that made her wake up a bit more as she sat up and opened her eyes.

Only to wish she hadn't.

A scream penetrated the cave as she sprang up from her sitting position and got to her feet, looking at the monster with wide eyes.

He was tall, about a good foot and a half taller than her and he wore a black and green bodysuit. His face was a tannish color and he had what looked like sunglasses over his eyes, so she really couldn't see his face that well. He took a step towards her and that seemed to break her out of her frozen stance.

With another scream that shook the rock walls, Rachel ran, trying to get away, but she heard him right behind her.

"Hey!" a voice called out, sounding deep and something you would hear from a rapper. "Wait up!"

Rachel was too scared to even see straight as she suddenly tripped, trying to slow down so that she didn't hurt herself, but that gave her pursuer the advantage and he grabbed her, making her fall to the cave floor as he pinned her down to prevent her from escaping. "Gotcha," he said as he watched her struggle to get away.

Suddenly, laser shots were heard and both the girl and creature looked up at the ceiling and heard the Knights up there shouting and talking. The creature quickly covered Rachel's mouth with a three-fingered hand.

"Shh," he warned sternly, making her nod fearfully as they listened a moment longer to the Knights giving up on their search for her and left.

The creature held her down for a few moments longer, listening for the Knights to be far enough away as the girl trembled, frightened.

After a few more moments, he looked down at her. "They're far enough away now," he said to her and let her up. She scrambled to get away, but he caught her again.

"Easy, kid," he said, but she was still trembling and he noticed it. "You're still afraid of me," he noted as she tried to get away again, but he tightened his hold on her.

"Hey, if I wanted to hurt you, why did I help you?" he asked a bit more softly, making her stop struggling for a moment as she thought about his question. Why had he helped her? Her confusion must have shown on her face as he then chuckled. She glanced up at him as he looked amused at her confusion. "If I let you up, do you promise not to run?" he asked in a somewhat stern voice. Still trembling a little, she nodded and he let her up, moving away slightly as she jumped up and leaned against one of the large rocks beside her, trying to catch her breath.

Rachel then felt two slim, but muscular arms come around her waist, supporting her as she leaned against a muscular chest. Her mind then did a flashback and she tilted her head back to look up at the creature, who gave her a friendly smile.

"You…you saved my life," she said as realization struck her. "You used that technique to get the water out of my lungs."

He nodded. "You were in bad shape when you crawled in here after going through the waterfall. I managed to get you deeper into this cave before those Knights could figure out where you were," he said.

"You know about the Knights?" she asked, surprised.

"What alien doesn't?" he lightly retorted. "They're well known for their actions in this galaxy and beyond."

Rachel remembered how many of her friends had said they disliked the Forever Knights actions and figured that this person must have been one of the good guys. "Are you…an alien?" she asked, hoping she didn't offend him.

He chuckled as he brought up one hand to rub her back soothingly. "That's right, kiddo," he said. "I'm from a race called Incurseans."

Rachel froze, remembering that the Incurseans were evil and she was about to try and get away again when the alien frog tightened his hold on her again, making it impossible to get free.

"I'm not one of the bad guys though," he said, sensing her fear. "I don't agree with destroying and taking over planets, so I came to Earth to live here."

Rachel wasn't completely calm, but she could sense he was telling the truth. Plus, his deep voice sounded sincere as his hands moved to her shoulders and began to gently massage her tense neck muscles, which instantly relaxed under the gentle treatment.

"You're right," she said. "You don't act like a bad guy at all."

He smiled again. "What's your name?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Rachel," she said. "Yours?"

"Bullfrag."

Rachel turned the name over in her mind and couldn't suppress her smile as she tried to hold in her giggles. Now she knew why he had a deep voice like a bullfrog. He was a frog. Her shoulders shook in her effort to not laugh out loud.

Bullfrag notice this. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Rachel finally got control of her laughter. "Bullfrag? It's a play on bullfrog and your voice is deep like a bullfrog too. It just struck me as funny for a moment," she admitted. "No offense meant."

"None taken," he said and then grinned hugely, making her very nervous.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, now worried.

He grinned again. "I've heard that all pretty girls are ticklish," he said and she visibly flinched.

"Oh! Ah," she laughed nervously. "That applies to some girls, but not me."

"Oh, really?" he asked, approaching her with his hands poised for an attack and she quickly backed up to get away. "Then why are you trying to escape?"

His visible amusement made her feel even more nervous. "Escaping?" she asked, trying to play dumb as she smiled nervously. "Uh, who says I'm trying to escape?" Another nervous laugh escaped her.

His grin grew wider as he suddenly leaped towards her. Letting out a small yip, she quickly ducked and dove for one side, scrambling to put some distance between herself and the mischievous frog alien, but she stumbled a little.

And that gave Bullfrag the perfect opportunity.

Rachel burst out laughing as the alien tickled her silly. He tickled her underarms, sides, and stomach, making her laugh harder as he continued tickling her.

Then, he moved towards her feet and wrapped his arm around her knees as he then used his legs to trap her legs in a sort of barrier as he then removed her sneakers.

Rachel tried to struggle as she realized he was going to tickle her feet, but his grip was unbreakable and he grinned at her. "Cootchie cootchie coo," he chuckled as he then began tickling her feet.

Rachel burst out into louder laughter when he did that. "No! Stop!" she begged, trying to get free.

"There's no escape," he said teasingly as he let go of her knees, keeping them in their bent position with his right leg as his left leg pinned her legs above her ankles, making it easier for him to tickle her. Using his free hand, he moved her shirt up just enough to where her belly button was showing. She tried to move her shirt back down, but he grabbed her hands and pinned her to the floor, stopping his tickle attack on her feet as he pinned her legs down again and his free hand lifted her shirt again to expose her sensitive stomach.

"No, please," she pleaded, dreading what he had in mind.

Bullfrag grinned and shot out his tongue at her stomach, moving it so that it was wiggling into her stomach. Rachel jumped in surprise and laughed her hardest.

"NO! THAT TICKLES!" she exclaimed, trying to get away from that evil tongue.

He didn't answer as he then began licking her stomach playfully, making her laugh even more before he made her shriek as the tongue tickling switched to raspberries.

Bullfrag thought for a moment he would go deaf as Rachel's laughter reached the highest volume as he blew some more raspberries into her ticklish stomach and used his free hand to tickle her underarms and sides at the same time.

Rachel was soon gasping for breath. "Please," she pleaded in a tired voice.

Seeing that she had reached her limit, and feeling a little guilty for not stopping sooner, Bullfrag stopped and lifted her up in his arms, holding her as she rested to regain her strength. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Guess you called my bluff," she said with a slight laugh.

He chuckled. "Yeah," he said. "Sorry I tickled you so long. I didn't think you would get tired."

She smiled. "Yeah, it's kind of a side effect to the tickling," she admitted as she snuggled into his embrace. "But it was fun."

He smiled again and set her in his lap as he sat down, receiving a hug from her which he returned and after about half-an-hour, he stood up and placed her on his back. She held on as he started walking down another tunnel, one that led directly to Way Big's cave, to her surprise. She told him how she had met the giant alien and he listened with interest as he continued walking out to the forest and towards Grant Mansion as she pointed him in the right direction, resting her head on his shoulder as she enjoyed the piggyback ride and was slowly becoming tired.

Chuckling, Bullfrag readjusted his hold on her as she fell fast asleep. Chromastone came out to greet him and welcomed him to join the family, to which Bullfrag accepted as Rachel slept on, dreaming of new adventures with all of her friends, including Bullfrag.

* * *

**How was it? Please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
